Endless Love
by monkey girl15
Summary: Chapter 3 has arrived! I'm moving right along!!!! And will Miaka and Tamahome see each other again? Well, you gotta if out if you read... P.S. sign my Review ^^
1. Endless Love

       As Miaka started High School without Yui because for some reason Miaka got a better grade than Yui! But, Miaka was all alone. Her love wasn't with her until one day Keiske told her that there was a boy that was looking for her. It was Tamahome. "Tamahome!!!" she shouted as she was running to him to hug him. She squeezed real tight and he looked at her and said "I missed you too."

       Weeks later after being together Tamahome hared voices and he thought that it was his imagination. One day when Miaka and Tamahome were on a date he kept rubbing his head. "What wrong? Are you all right?" she was asking. "Yeah, I'm ok." He answered. So as they were walking he stopped walking. Miaka turned around and saw that Tamahome wasn't moving. "Tamahome?" Around him was a red light and when Miaka touch it, she would be electrocuted. She kept toughing it so she could get Tamahome. But it didn't work. A second later he disappeared. She screamed out "TAMAHOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" and she started to run home to her brother Keiske and she saw him read "The Book of The Four Gods."       

       "Keiske!!! What are you doing!!!! Why are you reading the book!!! You said that you wouldn't read the book and now Tamahome is in there," she shouted at him. "Well, ummm the book was lighting up and so then I opened it," he said. She went in her room and put on her brown uniform and said to him "I'm going back in the book. And getting Tamahome back." She took the book from he and then she turn red and disappeared. 'There she goes again'  Keiske said in head.

       When she got out of the book she was at Konan but she didn't see Tamahome. So she went to the palace to see if he was there. As she was going in there was like 100 soldiers. "Ummm. Can I see the emperor?" she asked. "Who are you and have you signed in?" one soldier asked. "What? Signed in. And I'm Miaka Yuki. I'm the Suzaku No Miko!!!" she said. They all laughed. "What's so funny I am!" "Well, if you are then go see the emperor and he'll know if you are or not," one soldier said. So she went in.

       While Tamahome on the other hand was look to see where he was. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought. Then he saw a little town. 'Finally a town where I can find something to eat.' As he was walking around people were pointing and saying like "Who is that?" He looked at his clothes thinking 'So this is how Miaka felt.' He saw an inn and went in. "Hello their new comer have a set." The man to the door said. So he got a beer and some soup. He saw next to him a man and he looked like Tasuki. 'Could it be?' he thought. So then Tamahome poked him. The man didn't look. So he poked him again. He didn't look again. So then did it one more time and the guy said "What the hell are you doing!!! Don't touch me!!" Tamahome said, "Sorry but I thought you were someone I knew." The guy said, "What's his name? Maybe I know him." He answered "His name is Tasuki." "Well, I know him. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you," the guy said. So they pay and left.

       As Miaka entered the palace she saw the emperor. She walked forward and said "Hotohori?" She walked closer and closer. And the emperor stood up and it he said "No one calls me that. They call me Emperor Sai-hi-tei Seishuku of Konan Country," he said. "But it's me Miaka. Don't you remember?" He walked forward and said "Mi-Miaka?" He ran to her and hugged her. "Umm. Hotohoir? Aren't you married?" she asked. He said "No. I wasn't really married. I asked her to marry her and she said no so her left." He let go of her. "I'm so glad your here. Where is Tamahome?" he asked. "Well, I thought he was here so then I can here to get him."

       As Keiske was reading his friend Tetsuya came over to say hello and get a beer. But he saw Keiske on the floor reading the book. "Oh no. Not that book again! What happened?" While Keiske was telling him about what happened Yui came over to see Miaka and Tamahome and saw the book. She ran over then and shut the book. "Why are you reading the book!?!? You know that something bad will happen. Don't you remember what happened last time!!!" she yelled. Keiske told Yui what happened too. "I gotta go back in to tell her and save both of them before it's to late!!" she said. She went in Miaka's room and went in her closet. 'Why did you open the book Keiske! Now Tamahome might not be able come back. Or worse' she said to herself. She found another one of Miaka's brown uniforms. "You know what you are doing right?" said Tetsuya. "Yes, I'll be fine as long as you don't loose the book," she said. The book started to light up and she went in.

       While Tamahome was following this guy he asked, "What's your name?" "It doesn't matter," he answered. They entered a big building that looked like it was going to collapse. At the door was Kouji and he looked mad. "Hey Kouji you look pist. What's up?" the guy asked. "I was waiting of a girl but never showed up," he said. "Oh. That sucks. Well, this guy wants to see Tasuki and.." Kouji interrupted "Tamahome!!! I missed you so much!! Come in come in." He opened the door and went in. "Well, he's up the stair second door to the right," he said. "Thank you." Tamahome said and went up.

       After Miaka told Hotohori that she thought he was there he started to laugh. "Why are you laughing? I'm looking for him and was going to see what was wrong." Miaka said. He stopped laughing and said, "I'm sorry. But I don't know why he came back though. Maybe Taiitsu-kun knows. You can go see her tomorrow. I'll go with you. We have a room for you." She went in her room and there was food. Her eyes turned into stars when she saw all of it. She ran over to the food and ate it all. Her door opened and it was Hotohori. He walks up to her and kissed her on the lips. 

       "Where am I?" Yui said when she landed and the only thing she saw was little flouting pink ball a waterfall and a little house. There was stair that leaded to the little house so then she started walking up then. 'I wonder who lives there?' she thought in her head. A few hours later she finally made it up the stairs. When she opened the door there was no one there. So them she walked in some more and she stepped on a mask that smiled. She picks it up and said "This must be Chichiri. He always wears it and smiles."  Then the door opened and it was Chichiri and Taiitsu-kun. They both saw Yui. "What are you doing here?" Taiitsu-kun asked in her evil voice. "Ummmm I a...." she said. "Taiitsu-kun you don't have to be so rude no da. She is a guest no da." Chichiri said. "Ummm oh here." Yui gave Chichiri his mask. And he put it on.

       Tamahome saw Tasuki eating his dinner. "Long time no see Tasuki," he said. "Oh no. It's you," he murmured. "What was that?" he said. "Nothing nothing. So what brings you here Tamahome or should I say 'Little Ghost.' Hehe." Tasuki said. (A second later you see Tasuki getting punched in the nose and has a ban aid on it) "Oh nothing not a thing." Tamahome said. "Oh just hanging around I see." Tasuki said. "Well, there is one thing that happen why I'm here. I was with Miaka but then I disappeared," he said. "Oh, that sucks." Tasuki said.

       Miaka pushed Hotohori away. She looked at him and said, "What are you doing! I'm in love with Tamahome." He said "But he isn't here now. So can I take his place please." She said, "No one can take his place." He got mad so he pushed her on the bed. "I want to be with you though. And I want to marry you so you can have me," he said. She slapped him and said "Never. I love Tamahome and he loves me. And were getting married." Then he gave an evil eye at her and kissed her again but she could more because he grabs her hands.

       When Keiske read that part he was shocked. He wanted to stop reading but he had to go on.


	2. Endless Love2

When Keiske read that part he was shocked. He wanted to stop reading but he had to go on. Tetsuya asked, "What happened?" Keiske answered, "Umm well, nothing really." Tetsuya said, "Well, then why are you punching me?" (You see then chibi and Keiske punching Tetsuya) "Oh!! Umm why don't you read for a while," he said. Tetsuya takes the book from Keiske and starts reading.

       Yui looked at Chichiri and Taiitsu-kun and said, "Hey, I got a question. Do you know if Tamahome is here? And if you do why is he here?" Taiitsu-kun said, "Yes he is here. But he is here because he can't stay in that world because he will be attacked there and if he died there then, we would all be attacked." Yui was shocked. "But why didn't you tell us before! Miaka is going to be sad," she said. "And he will never come back to your world too. I've made it so if you lived here then you stay here," Taiitsu-kun also said. "Hey Taiitsu-kun!! You never said that no da. So you made me get him so he wont sees Miaka again?" Chichiri asked.

       Tamahome felt a shock and fell to the floor. Tasuki went over to him and said, "What's wrong? Here go on the bed." He picked him up and put him on. "Mi-Mi-Miaka is somewhere here and something is wrong." he said. He got up and went to the door. "Hey Tasuki, want to come?" he said opening the door when Kouij and that guy fall on the ground because they put there ears one the door. Tasuki sighed and said ok.  "Hey, umm Tasuki, can we come?" asked the guy. "I don't know. Go ask Tamahome." he answered. So the guys went to Tamahome and ask if they could. Of corse he said yes. And so they started off.

       Miaka looked at Hotohori and screaming for help but not working. "Come on Miaka." he kept saying. He final took a knock out potion and has it to her so she would fall asleep. When she fell asleep he just left. 'Why Miaka. I'll give you anything. Sorry I had to give that potion but that was the only thing I could do.' He had a diamond ring in his hand and he sighed and walked on. He went in his room to be alone and closed the door. He looked in the mirror and said to himself 'Maybe I'm to beautiful for her.' He looked in the mirror and had a flash back.

(Flash back)

       It was in Miaka's room when Tamahome was with her and Hotohori walked in. He had his sword on Tamahome neck saying, "You are not soppost to be here. Why are you here!" Tamahome said, "I'm here because I love Miaka."

(End of the Flash Back)

       Yui was shocked when she found out that Chichiri took Tamahome away from Miaka. That cheerful guy just took them apart. "Why? Why did you do that Chichiri?" she said. "Well, you see I didn't want Tamahome to be hurt no da. And I miss the guy no da." he said. But Yui ran out there so fast that she looked like a bullet. As she was running she ran into Nuriko. "Hey what's the rush? Oh, hey Yui! What's wrong? And why are you here?"

       As Tamahome and the other were walking Tamahome went to the guy and said "Hey by the way. What's you name? You were going to tell me but never did." He said, "Well, my name is Ken. But people just call me Guy." "Oh. Ummm hi Ken or Guy." he said. On the other hand Tasuki was whinnying about how much walking it was.  And Kouij was tell him to shut up. Tamahome just started to laugh. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!!!!" They all shouted to him. "Ummm well, your all making me laugh and.." he got another shock making him fall to the ground again. 

       When Miaka woke up she had a head ache and left her room. 'Hotohori. Why? Why do you want to marry me?' she thought. When she was at the pond she decided to take a quike dip. She looked around and didn't see anyone. So she took her clothes off and jumped in. When she did that Hotohoir was walking around the coner and saw her. 'What is she doing? She isn't soppost to be in there. She might drowned!' he thought. "Miaka!!! Don't go in it's dangerous in there!!!" he yelled. But it was to late she was already under water. So then he jump in to get her. When he was under the water she saw that it was getting deeper and deeper. He was going as fast as he could. Finally he got her and brought her to shore. But she wasn't breathing.

       Yui looked at Nuriko and said, "You gotta help me. Tamahome is trapped in here and he can't come out! And Miaka will never see him again." He started to laugh and said "Yeah right. Who told you that! And who ever did then they must be crazy!" and laught some more. Yui said "Well you shouldn't say this person is crazy or something is going to happen to you." she pointed to the little house. Nuriko stopped laughing and said "Oh no. If Tamahome doesn't go back them who knows what's going to happen." 

       "Are you alright Tamahome?" asked Guy. He wouldn't say anything. "Come on Tamahome, we gotta find Miaka." said Kouji. He still wouldn't say anyhting. So then Tasuki took his fan and shouted "LEKKA SHIN!!!!" He burnt Tamahome but he still wouldn't say anything. But then, he screamed "MIAKA!!!!!" and started to run. But he ran in a tree. (They all chibi and all of there head's had sweat marks and Tamahome fell on the tree) "Hey little ghost are you ok! Hehe." said Tasuki. (Tamahome and Tasuki are chibi and you see Tamahome with boxer gloves on and punch Tasuki over a mountain) "Yeah I'm fine." he said.

       Hotohoir gasped and than he gave her mouth-to-mouth. She still wasn't breathing so he tried again and again but it didnt work. So then he picked her up and her clothes and ran. 'It was my entire fault Miaka. I should of told you about that.' he said to himself. He reaches the nearest doctor and he examined her. "Well, she is alive and she just need some rest." He smiled at her 'She is still alive.' he said in his head. 

       Tetsuya continued to read, while Keiske was think what would happen. "Keiske, your sister almost died again but she is ok." Tetsuya said. "Let's take a breather and then read again ok?" Keiske said. "Alright." he said. And they took a break.


	3. Endless Love3

After Tetsuya and Keiske were taking their break they went right to the book. "Let me read since my sister is in there." Keiske said. So he took the book and started to read.  
  
When Miaka woke up she saw Hotohoir by her side. 'Wow, he really does care for me.' she said in her head. He saw that she was awake a he hugged her. He was smiling and he said "Thank God your alive. I don't know what I would do if you didn't survive." He let go of her and she was smiling. "Well I must be going." he said and stood up. "Wait! Hotohoir umm a thank you, for saving my life." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and said "Well I would do anything for the Suzaku No Miko." She just smiled.  
  
It was getting dark and Tasuki was whinnying so much that they had to stop. So when they were laying down they didn't have a fire. They tried to make one but they failed. When Tamahome put his hand in his pocket he had some matches. "Hey umm do you want to make a fire? Well, I have some matches." he said. They all looked at it then laughted. "Why would we use those when I can use my fan?" Tasuki said. Then he yelled out "LEKKA SHIN!!!!" but instead of burning the wood he burned Tamahome. (You see them all chibi again and Tamahome is all burned and Tasuki is laughing. But then Tamahome punches Tasuki again with boxer gloves and you see him go over a mountain.) "Well, I'll use my plan." Tamahome said. And lit the wood.  
  
Nuriko went Yui to the nearest Inn to take a rest. "Hey Nuriko I gotta question." Yui said. "Like..." he said. "Why are you gay? She asked. "I'M NOT GAY!!! I'M JUST A CROSS DRESSER!!!!" Nuriko yelled the town's peoples could hear him. "Oh. Umm sorry but, could you lower you voice." she said. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away. Hehe." he said. "Well then are you hungry? I can make dinner.," she said. But when she looked at Nuriko he looked sad. "What's wrong? I've never seen you so sad.," she asked. He answered "Well, it's just I don't know why I don't like girls. But I like to act like I am one, but deep down in me I'm just a guy." And then he sighed. "Hey! I got an idea! But you gotta wait till tomorrow!" she said and smiled.  
  
The next day...  
  
Miaka woke up and saw her breakfast. "Yumm!!!" And she ran to the food. While she was eating Hotohoir came in. "Good morning sunshine." he said and smiled. When she was eat she said "Good morning to you." But he couldn't understand. "Oh umm after you eat we can start looking for Tamahome. If your up to it." he said. She took her last bit and yelled "Yes I'm ready!!" but she was in her pj's. "Well not that ready. Hehe." He just smiled. "I'll leave you here so you can change." he said and headed for the door. "Umm Hotohori." she said and walked up to him. She took one of her ribbons from her hair and gave it to him. "Here this is for you. I know I gave you that bear but this you can have everywhere." she said and put it around his wrist and smiled.  
  
Tamahome woke up because Kouij was poking him with a stick. "Oh he is alive," he said. "Well, we don't have any food." Guy said as his stomach was growling. "Where is Tasuki?" Tamahome asked."Out getting food. At the pond." Kouij answered. So then Tamahome went to the pond to help him. When he got there he saw him fishing but didn't have any luck. "Hey Tasuki need some help? Or are you all set 'Fang-Boy' Hahaha!!!" Tamahome yelled out to him. (Again Tamhome and Tasuki turn chibi and this time Tasuki has the boxer gloves one and punches Tamahome over a mountain) "Hey Tasuki aren't you afraid of water?!" he said. (They turn chibi again and Tamahome tries to put him in the water but he had his punching cloves on and punched him)  
  
Yui woke up before Nuriko did and made breakfast. Then he woke up because of the wonderful smell. "Good morning Nuriko." she said smiling. He was drooling over all the things she made. They ate it all real fast. "So, Yui what were we going do today?" he asked. "Well, I was going to take you shoping for some new clothes so you don't have to feel so sad." she answered and smiled. He looked at her and smiled. "Ok, I'll go with you." So then they cleaned up their mess and got ready and went to the little shop they had in the little town. They go in one store. "What about this. It looks good on you," she said. He looked and said "Yeah it does. I'll take it." and smiled.  
  
As Hotohoir and Miaka was walk to go to the horse he kept looking at her. 'Oh Miaka if you said that you would marry me you could have anything you wanted.' he kept thinking in his head. When they finally got to the horse that entire Miaka couldn't wait to be with Tamahome again and see his face one more time. "First we can go to Taiitsu-kun then we can find Tamahome." he said. She was smiling and thought 'Tamahome, were going to find you!' When they reach Taiitsu-kun's house they saw her an Chichiri outside. Miaka ran off the horse and ran to the both of them. "I miss you two so much!!" she said so happily. "We have to tell you something Miaka no da." Chichiri said.  
  
Tamahome got another one of those shocks. "Hey Tamahome are you ok?" Tasuki asked. He said "Mi-Mi-Miaka!!!" Tasuki was about to use his fan but then Tamahome punched him in the water. (They turn chibi again Tasuki drowning and Tamahome rolling in pain.) The pain stopped and he loooked around and saw that Tasuki was in the water. "Umm Tasuki, it's shallow there." he said. (There chibi again and Tasuki stands up and laughs.) "Oh, umm hehe people make stupid mistakes." he said.  
  
  
  
As Keiske was reading he said to himself 'Everytime something happens to Miaka, Tamahome gets a shock.' "I get it now!!!!" he said out loud when Tetsuya looked at him like he was crazy. "Umm Keiske let me read for awhile." he said (They turn chibi and Keiske is holding the book like it was a teddybear and when Tetsuya tried to get it he would bite him). "Plaese!!!! Pretty please. Hey look a beautiful woman!!" he said trying to trick him and it worked. "You tricked me how dare you!!" Keiske yelled. So they fight over the book. Untill...... 


End file.
